


characters for things

by KittyOuji



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyOuji/pseuds/KittyOuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically just that tbh</p>
            </blockquote>





	characters for things

**About the Zombies**

::Infected::  
The slowest, weakest zombies. They come in three levels: Basic, Intermediate, and Confusing. Usually noted by the greyish, slightly rotting skin and torn up clothing. Usually found in small groups or wandering alone.

::Crazy::  
The runners. They aren't that strong, but never be caught off guard by them. They come in two levels: Basic and Annoying. Noted by the dark grey, rotted skin and torn, blood-soaked clothing. Usually found in groups of 10 or more.

::Insane::  
The fastest, strongest zombies. They are very smart and usually make themselves look like Infected, however it is quite hard as their posture is more upright while the Infected are usually slouched. They come in two levels: Deadly and Hellish. Their skin colour is a grey-green tone, and their clothes closely resemble the Infected. They are usually found in small or no groups, but others of their kind always follow close behind. Never get caught off guard by the Insane.

 

**About the Characters**

::Ashton Bright::  
Age: 21  
Gender: male  
Hair/Eye/Skin color: Brunette (with electric blue streaks), blue eyes, tan skin  
Occupation: Healer/Doctor  
Backstory: He was stil going through medical school when all of this started.  
Turned: N/A

::Jordan Macintosh::  
Age: 47  
Gender: male  
H/E/S: Blonde, brown (chocolate), pale  
Occupation: Bruiser/Protector  
Backstory: Business was usually slow in North Carolina, so he quit his job and went up a state to find a better -- and faster -- job.  
Turned: N/A

::Kiyo Ayaka::  
Age: 17  
Gender: female  
H/E/S: Black, brown (dark/almost black), tan  
Occupation: Spy/Watch  
Backstory: Moved to America with her mother and father because her father received a promotion.  
Turned: N/A


End file.
